Words Fail Me
by Jennifer Lusk
Summary: Yuki slips Kyo some catnip. Short one-shot dare fic.


Words Fail Me  
  
AN: This is a short Koishii sentence darefic: 'Words fail me but laughter doesn't.' I also know Yuki is OOC, but come on, everyone has small moments in time when they act differently than normal. This just happens to be one of Yuki's.  
  
Yuki smirked evilly as he harvested the small herb he'd been growing in secret. He knew it was a petty maneuver, but the baka neko really needed a lesson in humility. Standing, Yuki dusted off the knees to his trousers, for once grateful of the dark color of his school uniform.  
  
The nezumi quickly walked back to Shigure's house and entered the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the room empty, but supper ready and waiting. Tohru must have just left to get Kyo and Shigure. Snickering to himself, the rat quickly sprinkled some of the crushed herb on the salmon rice balls.  
  
It might not work since it wasn't dried, but it was worth a shot. Yuki washed his hands in the sink, his shoulders shaking in silent mirth as he finished ridding himself of the tell tale evidence.  
  
"Ah, Sohma-kun!" I was just about to look for you. Supper is ready." Tohru said brightly as she entered the room.  
  
"Hai. Do you need any help carrying anything out? I can take that tray of rice balls and something else." Yuki offered quickly scooping up said tray hoping Tohru wouldn't notice the new addition.  
  
"Thank you. How about the tray of sushi?" Yuki scooped up the other tray and walked out. Tohru quickly grabbed the rest of the food and entered the dining room. Shigure was just sitting down. Kyo entered and took a tray from Tohru setting it on the table as he sat down as well.  
  
After everyone had settled in and helped themselves, Kyo took a large bite from one of the rice balls and grimaced. Tohru saw his wince and immediately panicked. "Does it taste bad, Kyo-kun? I'll make some fresh ones." Tohru started to jump up but Kyo pulled her back down.  
  
"It's fine. I just tried to swallow too soon." Kyo lied. He quickly ate the rest of the bitterly seasoned onigiri with a fake smile of delight. Shigure was making small snorting sounds as he tried to keep from laughing, but Tohru was fooled and happy. Kyo wouldn't look at his rival. He refused to see the look of gloating in the nezumi's eyes as he took a second one to avert all of Tohru's suspicion.  
  
Supper was almost over when Kyo began to feel a bit woozy and light headed. Suddenly things seemed a lot brighter and more fun. Kyo giggled suddenly as he watched a dust mote float past him.  
  
Shigure snorted again at Kyo's uncharacteristic laughter. Yuki hid a smile behind his napkin. Tohru just looked blank. The show was just beginning. 'Good to know the raw herb worked as well as the dried one.' Yuki thought as he watched his cousin stand.  
  
Shigure sent a calculating look towards the nezumi who was too busy smirking over his cousin to notice. Yes, the rat tricked the cat, again but with what this time? Shigure's eyes scanned the food quickly and paused on the leftover rice balls. The salmon ones had some kind of different seasoning on them that the others.  
  
Shigure leaned closer and picked up one. He plucked a small fleck of herb off the ball and tasted it, wincing slightly at the acrid taste. There was no way Tohru would serve something that tasted this bad. Picking up another piece of the herb, he lightly sniffed it. The smell of salmon was strong, but Shigure's keen nose easily sifted past it to the true scent of the herb. His eyes widened.  
  
Yuki was more like Ayame than anyone would have guessed. He remembered when Ayame had pulled a similar prank on him only using his sense of smell against him. Shigure grinned as he shook his head slightly, clearing out memories of those wild high school years. Right now he had to deal with a neko high off catnip.  
  
Best thing he could do was let Kyo burn it off naturally, and make sure he didn't hurt anyone or himself in the meantime. Shigure grinned as he watched Kyo rise unsteadily and walk out of the room.  
  
Tohru immediately began to clear the table as Yuki and Shigure both stood to follow the neko out. This was too good of an opportunity to miss! Yuki and Shigure exchanged calculating looks at the doorway. "I know what you did, Yuki-kun." Shigure whispered before darting through the opening, laughing softly.  
  
Yuki hesitated for a second before following his older cousin out of the room in search of Kyo. If the inu hadn't said anything yet, he probably wouldn't later unless it served him some purpose.  
  
Tohru was just finishing the dishes when Kyo glomped onto her back for one brief second before transforming with a puff of smoke and the sound of a small explosion. An orange cat was now happily purring as it remained draped over her shoulder. Tohru had frozen at the first contact and was slowly turning her head to stare in shock at Kyo's contented neko form.  
  
Shigure and Yuki laughed in the doorway at the sight of stunned Tohru staring at the purring feline draped over her shoulder. Their laughter increased as the neko butted his head against Tohru's cheek as his purr doubled in volume.  
  
At that moment, ~*poof*~ Kyo changed back. His weight knocked Tohru to the floor. She 'eeped' as Kyo continued to nuzzle her cheek happily as he changed back into a neko. Tohru continued to lay on the ground with her eyes tightly closed extremely aware of Kyo's form purring happily on her chest as his cousins laughed hysterically in the doorway.  
  
Shigure slid helplessly down the wall laughing. He managed to gasp out between chuckles, "Words fail me but laughter does not." 


End file.
